1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard display containers, and more particularly, to a display package having a novel tear strip extending continuously around the container to allow the container to be separated into two portions to provide a tray for displaying the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,158 which are capable of being erected and discharged as sealed cartons by means of automatic carton folding machines are highly desirable in the packaging field because of the economics of this business. High volume users of such packages desire high speed carton folding machines which will enable them to package their products rapidly and efficiently with due regard that such previous cartons are regarded as disposable products. In connection with certain products, it is very desirable to have a carton or package capable of being formed in high speed carton folding machines which also may be used as attractive display cartons or packages by retail outlets after the cartons are opened. Such retail outlets are enabled to use the same cartons in which they receive the products as display packages in full view of retail customers and thereby, obviate the need and attendant cost for a separate display tray packaged with the products. To enhance the appearance and information value with respect to the products, such cartons can be suitably imprinted.
To allow the carton discussed U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,158 to be separated to display the contents of the carton, special flap configurations are formed on the carton blank. It would be desirable to avoid the special flap tortuous configuration and attendant gluing procedures thereof, while still providing a sealed carton which may be easily separated to display the contents thereof.